Ten Things I Hate About You
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: The one who Patricia hates is about to get married. And she thinks about ten reasons why she hates him. *one-shot*


**OH SIBUNA! After editing, I might've put a different file on! Ugh! Stupid me! Here's the ORIGINAL first chapter! *Some things changed in this!***

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HOA! GOSH! If I did, Patrome would've happened, and Mick, Nina, and Amber would've stayed. I don't own 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift, and the iPod. I also don't own the idea. It came from a Harry Potter fic "Ten Reasons Why" by DarkMoon1301**

Patricia's POV:

_I hate you. I hate absolutely everything about you._ I ponder this as I watch you wait nervously by the altar. _I bet that by the end of the ceremony, I can think of ten things I hate about you..._

The orchestra starts to play that familiar wedding tune. The doors open in the back, reavealing Natalie Rutter in a beautiful white dress, sprinkling petals on the aisle in the middle. _#1: Your eyes. I hate how they pierce into my soul everytime you look at me. I hate how they shine like blue orbs in the moonlight. I hate how right now, you wish they stared into hers instead of mine..._

The doors open yet again. Only this time, Amby Lewis dressed in a formal tuxedo comes out, holding a pillow where diamond rings are placed. _#2: Your cleverness. I hate how you always try to get what you want. I hate how you would do anything to get it. I hate how you would blackmail people and succeed all the time..._

The bridesmaids, in flowing white gowns, come out with the groomsmen in black tuxedos. The best man and the maid of honor come out. I feel anger in me as I see Amber and Alfie Lewis. They betrayed me. Next comes Willow Hayes and Eddie Miller. Then Joy (soon to be Campbell) Mercer and Mick Campbell come out. Lastly, the people I thought I trusted, Fabian and Nina Rutter. _#3: Your compassion. This one's a weird one. You don't have any. Well, that's what people think. I hate how she tried to change you. I hate how you would change for her. I hate how I was the first person you opened up to, but then you decided to give that away..._

The doors open one last time, and the bride comes out in what I'd describe as a giant white cake. But I stay facing forward, and see you grin ear-to-ear. _#4: Your schemes. I hate how you always find a way to get in trouble. I hate how you always play pranks. I hate how I was your number one target. I hate how she was your number one target in love..._

The bride's father hugs his daughter one final time before handing her off to you. And when he does, I can see the promise and love in your eyes. _#5: You care. I hate how you act like you care when you don't. I hate how you make me believe you would help when you won't. I hate how you care for her more than you used to for me..._

The minister begins to speak. And I'm the only one who spots your fingers intertwining with hers. _#6: __Your voice. I hate how your voice captures me and leaves me to rot in some h*ll hole. I hate how you'd used it to capture my attention. And when it does, I hate your accent..._

She opens up her mouth and starts saying her vows to you. _#7: Your word. When you receive a secret, I hate how you can't keep it safe. Though I hate how you keep your own secrets. I hate how you would use those secrets for blackmail. I hate how it was her helping you to overcome your secrets and unlock them. I hate how that wasn't me..._

You then start to say your vows to her, as my eyes start getting a bit blurred. #_8: Your smile. I hate how it captivates me everytime you smile at me. I hate how, even when I hated you at that time, your smile brings me to a different world and just pulls me back in your arms. I hate how you smile at her instead of at me..._

The minister (who I hate as of now) announces you husband and wife. _#9: Your love. I hate how you gave all of it to her. I hate how you promised me it was all mine. I hate how you decided to break that promise and give it away. I hate how you never gave it back..._

The minister announces that you may kiss your bride. And you do. The crowd erupts into cheers. The first tear I've cried in public ever since I was 9 springs out. I opened my purse and grabbed my iPod and pushed the earphones in my ear, blasting out Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I listened to the lyrics carefully, wishing that the ending of the song was my ending. But life wasn't some fairytale. And life doesn't have happily ever afters.

Then there's the last reason. The reason that I swore to myslef never to think of. But I did:

_#10: I hate how you made me fall, with no intention of ever catching me..._


End file.
